Lander Valient
Lander Valient was a bard who worked for the Grand Alliance. He often raised the morale of troops with his songs. However, his John Denver imitation did not amuse Kareth d'Zarnagon who killed him off in the slaughterfest known as the Second Battle of Myridia. Biography Early Years Lander had a typical childhood, born in Paraiso. His father was a priest, thus, from an early age, Lander was told that one day, he would be a priest. When Lander was eight years old, he was taken to Corona. From that moment, Lander loved the sea. However, he was forced to become a priest. When Lander was twenty years old, he married a young woman, and Lander become a priest at the Clergy of Cardia. His life was going great, and he was happy. However, when he was twenty-five, his wife died of a sudden illness, and Lander lost all of his faith in the faith. He left the church with only his lute in hand and a crosier as a final memento of his former life, and he set off for Corona. There, he hoped to lead a crew, and explore the seas. However, that plan did not work out and he began singing his songs in pubs, trying to get by. He put his eye on one ship, the Calypso, and became so obsessed with it that he wrote a song about it. He continued to keep his hopes up that one day, he would be able to live out his dream of sailing the high seas. Distreyd Era More info later. Aliases and Nicknames ; Lander : What he was called. Appearance Lander was not very threatening. 5'11", 160 pounds. Very average. Brown hair, green eyes. His hair was average, as his pretty much the rest of his body. His hands were very calissed. He wore a white, dirty shirt and brown slacks. Personality and Traits When it came to anger, Lander had very little. Though, he would not really be considered a happy person. All he loved to do was sing, and he used his songs to express whatever emotion he was feeling. The fact that he never showed his anger led to his virtual inability to fight. In fact, it would probably be best if he never entered a battlefield, and spent the entire fight singing cheer ballads on the sideline. He kept his crosier on his back and never used it. Powers and Abilities Lander could sing a lot of John Denver songs. Unfortunately Kareth d'Zarnagon hated all that Denver crap and slaughtered Lander in the name of all music elitists out there. Innate Ability: When Lander lied, a fireball immediately launched out of his ass. Depending on the magnitude of the lie, the fireball could be a spark, or practically a bomb. (Liar liar, pants on fire). This helped to shape his moral ways, because, well, I wouldn't want a fireball to launch out of my ass. Would you? Relationships BoB the Jaguar Lander and BoB got along well. See also *BoB the Jaguar Category:Aison Category:Characters Category:Grand Alliance Category:Humans Category:Third Age